Half Man, Half Scarab ALL PHANTOM!
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Takes place before Phantom Planet. After his friends and family are slaughtered at the hands of Vlad Plasmius, Danny attempts to commit suicide after he removes himself of his ghost powers. What he didn't expect was to be thrown into a world where just about everyone there has powers. And what's with the strange, green beetle on his back?


_**I know I'm doing a lot of stories revolving around Blue Beetle and the scarabs that are part of it, but I have a good reason for that. You see, my plan is to do a universal battle story where four beetles from different dimensions band together to stop an interdimensional threat from destroying the Multiverse. So bear with me on all the new stories, as these ones are essential to the biggest one I have planned for the future. Now, here's my take on a Danny Phantom variant.**_

 _ ***I still don't own Danny Phantom or Justice League Unlimited!***_

* * *

"Khaji Da!" = Normal Speech

 _'Khaji Da!' = Thoughts_

" **Khaji Da!" = Someone Yelling**

" _ **Khaji Da!" = Scarab Speech**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue: A Timeline Set In Stone…**_

* * *

 _ **The Ghost Zone**_

In the domain of time, a ghost named Clockwork, was watching over the different timelines of the world. All of these timelines pertained to one individual, and that individual is none other than Daniel James Fenton, AKA Danny Phantom. A half human, half ghost hybrid commonly referred to as a Halfa. The boy's future is coming to a point where a single choice will end up deciding whether the future will be a bright one, or whether it will become a living Hell on Earth.

But throughout each timeline, Danny is shown becoming a hero, a villain or an anti-hero in some way, shape or form. Each time, he is also shown winning the hearts of many different women. Sometimes multiple at once. Some ghostly, others mortal. But every time, the events leading up to that eventual future play out as they should.

However, there have been times where Clockwork has had to step in and keep the timeline from going haywire. Mostly to make sure certain events play out as they should. And to get those pesky observants off his back every now and again.

Honestly, they act as though they OWN all of time when they CLEARLY do not! And it gets on Clockwork's nerves every single time! But I'm getting off topic here. The fact remains, Clockwork is now watching as the many portals that show the different possible futures for young Danny have begun to disappear. And he knows that this can mean only one thing.

The future is being set in stone! A single future among millions of others… has been chosen!

And the Observants, apparently, don't approve of that, even though they have no say in the matter.

"Clockwork! Do you not see what is happening?!" one of the Observants demanded.

The Observants are ghosts that look mostly humanoid, in terms of body type, but they have a ghostly tail in place of legs. However, in place of an actual head, each Observant has a giant eyeball that seems to stare into your very soul. They each wear white robes with high collars and have an air of arrogance about them.

As for Clockwork himself? He's a far more human looking ghost, even though he has a ghostly tail instead of legs. He looks like a human male who is constantly shifting between the form of a child, a full grown man in his prime, and an elderly man. He has blue skin and red eyes and wears a purple hooded robe. Held in his hand is a staff with s clock on the top.

"You know, there's this great new thing. It's called knocking." Clockwork quipped.

"This is no time for your quips, Clockwork! Can't you see it?! Timelines are disappearing at a rapid pace, leaving only ONE PATH in the timestream!" exclaimed the second Observant.

But his ire seemed to not affect Clockwork at all. In fact, it seemed to bore him more than anything else.

"I see what's happening just fine, Observants. And I know that it's not my place to meddle. There is nothing I can do to prevent an event like thing from happening, as this is the definite set of events that will happen." Clockwork stated.

Clockwork turned from the final viewing portal, not seeing the image of Danny standing triumphantly on top of the ship of some dangerous alien invaders. He was adorned in black and green armor that was sharp and resembled a Scarab beetle in several ways.

"Whether we like it or not, his future… is sealed." Clockwork said.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Well, that's the end of the prologue. I hope you guys like the idea, because I wasn't so sure how this would play out. Anyway, let me know what you guys thought about the chapter, and we'll see where this story goes from here.**_


End file.
